life_of_a_hughfandomcom-20200213-history
Allowance Day
The 2nd episode of Life of a Hugh. Next episode: First Day of School Synopsis Hugh and his sisters get their allowance, but Hugh schemes to get a raise in his allowance. Transcript 4 months later and Hannah and Aaron had a special announcement. Hannah: Since all of you worked very hard this month, we're giving you a raise on your allowance. Hugh thought to himself. Maybe that's the year he gets his own debit card. Hannah and Aaron began passing out dollar bills to each sibling. Aaron: 10 dollars for Alicia, Amber, Audrey, and Ashley. Alicia, Amber, Audrey, and Ashley each grabbed 10 dollar bills. Hannah: And 20 dollars for Alison, Anna, Abby, Angela, Amanda, and Alana... Alison, Anna, Abby, Angela, Amanda, and Alana grabbed 20 dollar bills. Aaron: And for Hugh... Hugh began to grin. Hannah: 30 dollars. Aaron handed Hugh 30 bucks. Hugh looked disappointed and headed to his room. He called up his friend, Tomas. Hugh: Tomas! You need to come over fast. Tomas (on other line): Why? Your sisters kinda scare me. Hugh: Just come over. I'm planning something. Tomas (on other line): Very well. I'll be there. Hugh grinned. Hugh: Well. Since Tomas' family is super rich and a direct descendant from Margaret and Elizabeth, the queens from my grandparents' era, he could easily give my parents the raise they deserve...and my own debit card. I'd need one for college. An hour later, Tomas showed up. Hugh let him in. Hugh: Tomas! Are you ready to- Audrey was snooping and overheard. Audrey: Ready to what, Hugh? Hugh: Ready to do some homework. Duh. I plan on being the valedictorian when I graduate next year. Audrey rolled her eyes. Audrey: Whatever. But I'm watching you. Tomas gulped. Tomas: She really scares me, Hugh. Hugh: Don't I know it! They went to Hugh's room. Tomas: So what is it? Hugh: Well... You're really rich. Tomas: Correction. My parents. They barely give me enough money to survive. They say I need to work for it. Hugh: Riiight. Well, maybe your parents could just maybe donate some money to my parents. Tomas: I don't know. My parents hate the idea of throwing away money. Hugh: It's not throwing it away if you, say...donate a fully loaded credit card...to me. Tomas: YOU? Why would they want to do that? I happen to think they think you're a terrible influence. Hugh: ME? You're kidding. Tomas: Sorry, bud. But no way. Hugh sighed. Tomas: Besides. You could get a job. Maybe they'd consider then. Tomas left. Hugh grinned. A job would be perfect! The next day, Hugh went to the mall to look for a job. Alana caught him. Alana: What are you doing here? Hugh: Getting a job. Why? Alana: A job. Nice one, Hugh. Hugh turned red. Hugh: It's true! Now I gotta go. Hugh turned away and left. After a while, Hugh went to many stores in the mall and asked for applications. He began filling them all out at the food court. Hugh: Perfect! I'm sure to get a job in the morning. The next morning came. Hugh awoke to a bunch of e-mails. The stores in the mall accepted his applications and he's set for an interview later on. Hugh grinned. Hugh: This will prove to anyone that I can earn more money. My parents will be so proud and will be begging to give me a debit card once I get that sweet paycheck! Hugh got dressed up in his fanciest suit jacket and slacks and started to head out the door. Audrey stopped him again. Hugh: Audrey! What's your damage? Audrey: You're up to something. I can sense it. Hugh: Whatever. I gotta go. Hugh left. Audrey: I'm going to get to the bottom of this! Audrey followed Hugh. A while later, Hugh was getting interviewed at one of the stores. Audrey followed him in. Audrey: So he's getting a job! Not as incriminating as I was hoping...but it'll do. Audrey smirked and left. Later, Hugh went home satisfied. He got at least 1 job. As a tech salesperson in the electronics store. Hannah and Aaron noticed him. Hannah: Well. Audrey told me what you've been doing all day. Hugh: I must confess. Aaron: We're not mad at all! We're proud! Hannah: The reason we didn't give you much money at first was we thought you needed to work for it. Aaron: And you did. Hannah: Welcome to the adult world, son. It won't be always easy, but we know you can do it. Hugh smiled. This was BETTER than a debit card!Category:Episodes